Freedom Isn't Free
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: All Neji wanted was a job. All Itachi wanted was someone to screw. They both found something more. ItaNeji, yaoi, PWP.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto-sama. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: ItaNeji

Warning: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, AU, sexual situations, sexual intercourse, and PWP.

**Beta: Blood Zephyr**

**

* * *

**

**Freedom Isn't Free**

_Dedicated to Kay._

_But not to her stupid sister who made Kay hurt herself._

* * *

Looking up from behind his desk, Itachi Uchiha let his gaze rove over the man standing before him. His eyes danced up the lean figure, resting on the left hip which was jutting out, a hand resting on it. The other hand dangled loosely on his other side, a long pale piano hand. Itachi's eyes moved up the slim body to the pretty face, framed by long, brown hair with those odd pale eyes.

"So, Hyuuga-san," Itachi murmured, gesturing for the man to sit, which he did, with extraordinary grace. "You are inquiring after a job?"

"Yes," the man, "Neji" his application said, replied with a nod. "That I am. Your company is a prestigious one, and I would be honoured to join it."

"Hn," Itachi set the application aside, resting his hands on the desk before him. "May I ask you a personal question?"

"..." Neji tilted his head to the side, his hair swaying slightly against its tie. "I would prefer you didn't, as I am a private person, but if it's absolutely necessary I can oblige you."

"Hn," Itachi smirked as he leant back in his chair. "You're a Hyuuga. Our rival company, Byakugan Inc, is the Hyuuga's pride and joy. I am sure there is a position available there for you. Why would you come here, Hyuuga-san?"

Neji stared impassively back at Itachi for a moment, before his face seemed to soften.

"My Uncle is Hiashi Hyuuga," Neji explained, earning a raised eyebrow from Itachi. Hiashi was the president and CEO of Byakugan Inc. "So, yes, there is a position waiting for me. However, it is not a position I want. My cousin will surpass me simply because my uncle will favour her shamelessly. I shall be given a position and never be expected to rise above it, or earn it. I want to earn my position. I want to rise as high as I can."

Itachi watched as the man, fresh out of college, seemed to settle into his chair, apparently satisfied with his speech. Itachi allowed his eyes to rove over the man again, a small smirk sliding onto his face.

Neji wanted to be different to his family. He wanted to shove his success in their faces. He wanted to be independent. All were things Itachi could admire.

However, Itachi had no positions available for a man like the one before him, who would rise quickly and be a powerful member of the company. Itachi wouldn't be able to control him. The Hyuugas would have an 'in' with the company. It was entirely too risky.

So Itachi put the notion of hiring the man out of his head, and focused on other options that the man laid at his feet.

Neji was, in a single word, _stunning. _His long, chocolate brown hair was restrained by a tie, which Itachi thought was disappointing. He wanted to see that beautiful hair flowing free and framing his face. His pale skin was flawless over high cheekbones and an aristocratic bone structure. His gorgeous eyes were the highlight of his face; a pale mix of diamond and pearl, with a small glow of violet.

Oh yes, Neji was incredibly stunning. He was a gorgeous buffet that Itachi was eager to sample.

"Well, Neji," Itachi murmured as he rose, dropping the family title. "You're the nephew of the head of the Hyuuga family, and he has held your life in his hands most of his life."

Itachi could see Neji's fists tighten slightly.

"He controlled what you did your entire life," Itachi continued, watching as Neji tensed further. "He has decided where you go, what you do, who you befriend."

"Why are you saying this?" Neji asked as he stood. "Why?"

"Because I want you to remember how he had you caged," Itachi said coldly. "I want you to remember, and then think of how wonderful it would be to be free of him. To be your own man."

"It would be incredible," Neji whispered. "A freedom I have never felt."

"And I can give that to you," Itachi pitched his voice low as he stepped out from behind the desk and moved towards Neji, who was staring at his shoes. "I can give you that freedom. I can release you from the cage, from the bonds. I can give you freedom."

"And?" Neji raised his head, his gaze meeting Itachi's. "You won't just give me that."

"No," Itachi agreed as he stopped, half a foot from Neji. "I want to know how far you are willing to go for that freedom. What you are willing to... _do._"

Neji's eyes shot open and his mouth hung slightly agape, the smallest gasp sounding in the room. His huge silver eyes gazed up at Itachi, who shivered in pure anticipation of the pleasure awaiting him. Neji was quite clearly a genius, as shown in his résumé, but at the same time he had a sort of innocence about him. Itachi wanted to devour that.

"What would I do?" Neji whispered, his gaze dropping to his feet again. "I would do anything. _Anything..._"

It was all the invitation Itachi needed. He reached up to grip Neji's chin while swooping in to kiss him deeply at the same time. Neji let out a soft mewl as he fell into Itachi's embrace, willingly parting his lips for the questing tongue, which entered instantly.

This wasn't the first time Itachi had done this. He had many young men, willing to trade sexual favours for certain things, visit him often. He was used to it – these meetings usually ended up with Itachi in his chair and the young man between his legs, enthusiastically sucking him off. He rarely fucked them, and never at his office. He always skipped out on the foreplay as much as possible, and left as much clothing on as possible.

But as soon as those lips parted and Itachi's tongue met Neji's unique taste, he lost control.

He bent Neji back almost double with his intensity as he deepened the kiss, trying to push his tongue in as far as possible. Neji made a small sound of protest as Itachi's hands roamed his body roughly, taking in every dip and curve. One hand grabbed a thigh, pulling it up as his other snaked around to grab and squeeze Neji's ass, his hands constantly clenching and unclenching against the flesh in their grip.

"Naah..." Neji pulled his mouth free, gasping heavily as Itachi simply slid his lips down to his neck, lavishing his chin and jaw along the way. "God..."

Itachi let out a low growl before releasing the delicious man in his arms. Neji stumbled away a couple of steps, panting heavily, while Itachi pulled himself together. He had lost control. He had _lost control. _He never lost control. He prided himself on never losing control. Yet this man, this _Hyuuga, _had sent him over the edge.

Composing himself, Itachi stripped off his tie, setting it to the side as he watched Neji press fingers to swollen lips. He unbuttoned his cuffs, rolling his head on his neck.

"Go lock the door," he ordered as he picked up a small remote on his desk. He hit a button, causing the blinds to slide down over the windows. Neji stared at him for a moment before hurrying over to lock the door as ordered. He turned back in time to see Itachi slip off his shoes, kicking them to the side as his hands dug in a drawer of his desk.

Neji slid his own shoes off, leaving them beside the office door before he crossed to the desk again. He fiddled with his hands for a moment, while Itachi laid a couple of items on the table. Neji flushed as he saw the lube and silk ties.

"Um..." he dropped his gaze to his feet, unable to meet that black stare. "I... I, um..."

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he crossed around to Neji. He tilted his head up, and searched those pale eyes. Neji was blushing slightly, and Itachi had to restrain himself from leaning down and licking the length of that beautiful flush.

"You've never been with a man before, have you?" Itachi whispered as he leant down to lick Neij's ear, making the man shudder. "You're a little blushing virgin, aren't you?"

"I'm not a virgin," Neji protested, his gaze lowered. "I've had s-sex before."

"Not with a man," Itachi purred, sucking Neji's earlobe into his ear, causing the man to gasp. "You've never been bent over a table with a man's thick cock pushing into you. You've never been driven to the incredible heights of pleasure that can only be found with another man."

"Stop!" Neji whispered. "I... yes, this is all new..."

"Good," Itachi's voice was breathy, as he moved his lips down Neji's neck. "Once I'm done with you, you will never go back to women."

Itachi claimed those tempting lips again, groaning as that incredible taste hit him again. His ferocity could not be curbed, and he wrapped his arms around Neji and tugged him close. Neji's hands came up timidly, touching his hair and fluttering across his face. The shy touches were somewhat endearing to Itachi, something about them just made him want to devour Neji even further.

Itachi was feasting on Neji's mouth like it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. And it was. He knew his kisses were sloppy and wet, hot and desperate, rather than poised and perfect, yet he didn't care. He just wanted to taste as much of Neji as possible.

Neji's arms found their way to his hair, which they dug into. Neji tugged slightly on the locks, causing Itachi to groan into Neji's mouth. His scalp was sensitive. Giving up on trying to stand, he collapsed his weight entirely on top of Neji, sending them falling to the floor in a mass of limbs.

Neji cried out as he smacked his head on the carpet. Itachi moved his hands to cradle it as an apology, tugging out the hair tie on the way. Pulling his lips free, Itachi buried his face into the soft chocolate locks, inhaling deeply. Neji made a soft sound against his neck, but Itachi ignored him.

"Smells nice," Itachi whispered. He felt a shy tongue come out to lap at his neck and he groaned, pushing his hips into Neji's in encouragement. The tongue explored shyly, and Itachi began to thrust against Neji.

"Ahh!" Neji cried out against Itachi, his hands sliding around to grip Itachi's back. "Oh! Th-That feels... that feels nice..."

"I hope it feels better than nice," Itachi growled as he slid down to latch his lips onto that long neck. "I want you incoherent."

"Yo-You're pretty close," Neji admitted, his fingers digging into Itachi's back harder. "Th-This is inc- it's incre- ahh! It's ni-nice!"

Itachi's hands slid straight into Neji's shirt. He ignored Neji's gasp and simply traced the smooth skin before moving back. He slowly slid his hands out from under the shirt, before he danced his long fingers up it, undoing the buttons along the way. As soon as it was open, Itachi sat back, looking down at the man sprawled out on the carpet. His long brown hair was tangled around his face, his lips were swollen, his face flushed. He looked absolutely _edible._

Leaving the rest of the shirt on, Itachi set to work on the pants. He ignored the confusion he felt at his own actions – he _never _undressed his partners. He always told them to strip, and they would comply. Undressing was a necessary hindrance, never a teasing joy like it currently was. But Itachi couldn't deny it; the way Neji squirmed as he slid the pants down, the way he bucked as Itachi's hand brushed against the bulge in his pants, the adorable blush on his face as he was stripped of every article of clothing, and his hands slid down to cover himself. It was sweet and endearing.

"Itachi..." Neji whispered, using the man's first name for the first time. "Wh-What... how far... what are you going to do?"

"Everything," Itachi breathed as he slid his hands down Neji's legs. He smirked before scooping up Neji's legs and throwing them over his shoulders. He leaned in, grabbing Neji's hands and pulling them away from where they were cupping his cock. "Now, let me see you."

Blushing, Neji laid his hands to the side, clearly not sure as to where he should put them. Itachi nodded slightly before running his hands along slender ankles as his eyes devoured the hard, red organ between the Hyuuga's legs. He dipped his head, eyes locked onto Neji's as his tongue peeked out, to race up the underside of Neji's hard cock. Neji moaned softly, his eyes falling shut.

"Mmm, no," Itachi murmured. "I'm sure you've had blowjobs before. I'm going to do something no woman would ever dare do to you."

Before Neji could question it Itachi slid his tongue further down, pressing against Neji's entrance. Neji cried out loudly, his eyes widening as he stared down at Itachi. Itachi smirked up at him as he began to lap at Neji's hole, his tongue tracing it slowly.

"No!" Neji cried, twisting slightly. "You can't! That's- that- Itachi!"

Itachi leaned forward, pressing his tongue into the hole until his nose was buried in flesh and his lips were pressed against the skin. He puckered up his lips before pressing them harder and _sucking._

Neji screamed, his heels digging into Itachi's back as he felt the tongue in his asshole, the lips sucking the rim, and Itachi's hands running down his legs. Itachi continued to plunder that hole, sucking and slurping to his heart's desire.

"Please!" Neji begged, his composure completely gone. "St-Stop! It's to-too much!"

Itachi withdrew, a smirk in place as he slid Neji's legs down. He rose, stepping back from the man on the floor, and slowly began to strip. Neji's chest was heaving as he gasped for air, his eyes wild. Itachi made quick work of his own clothes – he wanted to feel his skin pressed against Neji's. As soon as he was naked he grabbed the ties and lube before dropping down onto his knees in between Neji's spread legs.

Setting aside the lube, Itachi held up one of the ties, letting it trail over Neji's skin. Neji's pupils dilated and his mouth slid open slightly, little pants filling the room. Itachi's own eyes gleamed as he brought the silk up to Neji's hands, wrapping it around them deftly. Neji bit his lip as Itachi tied him up, nervousness in his eyes. Another tie was soon brought up, and Neji began to squirm as it was wrapped around his head. Itachi slid it over his eyes, smirking as Neji began to squirm even more.

"Shh," Itachi couldn't believe he was actually soothing this man, like- like- like a _lover. _"It's ok. I just want you to feel with your body."

Neji seemed to relax as Itachi ran large hands over his smooth body. Neji arched beneath his fingers as Itachi mapped out every contour of that body. Soon his tongue joined the mix, and once again Itachi found himself lost in the taste that was Neji. His mouth began to move on its own, tasting every dip and curve, every line, every muscle. He didn't know how long he spent tasting Neji, but once the man's sweet pleas for more reached his ears, he knew he needed to stop before the man came.

Itachi lowered his body to Neji's, their groins brushing. He bit back a low moan as Neji gasped. Pressing his chest to Neji's, Itachi thrust his hips slowly against Neji's, giving him a taste of things to come. Neji's body was writhing beneath his so beautifully, making Itachi pant with the thought of what was about to happen. Reaching blindly, he let his hand fumble around for the lube. As soon as he had it he uncapped it, pulling away from Neji.

Itachi smirked when he saw the confusion on Neji's face as the man bucked slightly, looking for more contact. Pouring out the lube onto his fingers, Itachi coated them quickly before lowering one to Neji's quivering entrance.

Pushing one in without hesitation, Itachi almost moaned as Neji cried out, his tight channel clamping down on the single finger. Itachi leaned in, claiming Neji's lips once more. He allowed them both to get carried away in the kiss, the tastes and sensations swallowing them up as Itachi's finger was joined by another.

Itachi stretched Neji carefully, taking his time with the man beneath him, his little blushing virgin as he had said. He used all three fingers for longer than necessary, rubbing Neji's prostate until the man was almost screaming in pleasure, kept kissing his lips until Neji needed them to breathe, and then moved down to his neck.

Finally, he was sure Neji was ready. Slipping out the three fingers, he watched Neji's hole quiver for a moment before reaching for the lube again. He coated his cock quickly, gripping it and positioning it at Neji's entrance. He watched the panting man beneath him for a moment, noting how Neji's head twisted from side to side. Overcome with a sudden desire to see Neji's odd eyes, Itachi reached up with his free hand and tugged the blindfold loose.

Neji's eyes locked onto his face instantly, before darting down to see what he was doing. As soon as he saw Itachi's slick cock about to be pressed inside of him, he let out a little cry, his eyes darting back up to Itachi's face.

"I-It's huge!" Neji whispered. "It won't fit!"

"Shh, I've stretched you," Itachi breathed as he gathered the man close with his free arm. He had no idea why he felt the overwhelming need to comfort the man in his arms. "I'll take you to heights of pleasure you've never known."

Itachi lowered Neji back to the floor, undoing the tie binding his hands with one swift tug. Neji's hands latched onto his shoulders instantly, and Itachi pulled him close again. Cradling the man with one arm, he used his other hand to slowly push into Neji.

Neji bit Itachi's shoulder as he buried his face into it. Itachi made sure he moved slowly, carefully. He didn't want to hurt Neji.

That thought alone shocked Itachi. He actually wanted to be careful with Neji, he didn't want to hurt him. He usually simply bent his partner over a desk, prepped him minimally, and then had his way, not caring if his partner came or not. They usually did. But this time, Itachi found himself focusing on Neji, waiting until Neji nodded against his neck before slowly pulling out and thrusting back in.

Neji let out a keening wail as he clutched at Itachi's shoulders. He rocked back and forth on Itachi's lap as the man continued to thrust forward. Neji was practically straddling him and finally Itachi leant back, allowing the other man to take over. Neji did so shyly, hiding his face behind his hair as he slowly impaled himself.

Itachi moaned in frustration as Neji kept up the slow pace. He wanted desperately to throw Neji onto his stomach and thrust into him hard from behind, but he held himself in check. Neji was still exploring this, getting used to it. Itachi didn't want to rush him.

After a full five minutes of Neji's slow rocking, the younger man shook back his hair and pressed a soft kiss to Itachi's jaw.

"Please," he begged in a breathy voice. "I want mo-more."

Itachi snapped. His control, never completely in his grasp around Neji, finally vanished. With a feral growl he pulled Neji from his lap and pushed him to the ground. Rolling him onto his stomach, he pulled his hips up before thrusting straight back in, hitting Neji's prostate along the way. Neji screamed, his back arching as he threw his head back. Itachi barely noticed. He was too busy gripping Neji's hips so tightly there would be bruising tomorrow, and slamming into the man brutally. He knew he shouldn't – sex this rough wasn't for virgins, but he couldn't stop himself.

Neji certainly wasn't complaining. He was sobbing in pleasure, pushing back and meeting Itachi's thrusts as best he could. Itachi leaned in, biting Neji's shoulder hard. He wanted to mark him, stain him, claim him. This beautiful man, innocent yet wise, effeminate yet masculine, so damn shy, but at the same time bold, this man belonged to _him. _Itachi was the first man to thrust into him, the first man to bring him to orgasm, the first man to fuck him.

He was blank. He was a fresh page, waiting to be written upon. Itachi could train him as the perfect lover, the perfect fuck-toy. As soon as the thought crossed the man's mind he flinched, physically slowing down his thrusts. Neji took in a couple of gasping breaths as he began to recover from the harsh pounding, and Itachi quickly pulled out of him, rolling him onto his back.

"No..." Neji moaned, his eyes closed. "Put it back in!"

He was perfect. Absolutely perfect. He wasn't a fuck-toy to anyone. He was Itachi's.

Itachi grabbed his legs, wrapping them around his waist. Neji wiggled impatiently until Itachi surged forward, sliding back in. Neji moaned in satisfaction, his hands reaching up to wind into Itachi's long hair. Itachi fell forward into his arms as he began to thrust again. Neji began to sob incoherent words into his ear as Itachi found himself whispering endearments into long hair.

"So- ah- go-good- need- more- Ita- ple- Ahh!"

"You're so tight, so perfect. My perfect little lover."

"Ahh! Th-There! Go-Good! Plea-Please! Ha-Harder!"

"Anything for you. Anything. Stay here. Be mine. Anything."

"Any- an- yes! Oh yes! _God..._"

Neji's eyes closed as his orgasm hit at last. Itachi watched, fascinated, as the man's face twisted in pleasure, tears leaking out of his eyes, and his lips parted. He didn't scream, he didn't moan, he didn't cry out. But what he did do made Itachi's own climax peak.

"_Itachi..._"

It was a bare whisper, yet it seemed too intimate. Pure pleasure rolled through Itachi's body, turning it into a twisted playground of euphoria. He could feel only ecstasy, and see only Neji, who was lying exhausted in his arms with a beautiful smile on his face. As Itachi finished pulsing inside of Neji, he lowered them both to the carpet shakily. He didn't even consider pulling out of Neji, as he pressed their bodies together.

"Wonderful..." Neji whispered weakly as Itachi dropped a soft kiss onto his lips. "Perfect... amazing..." a couple more kisses. "Again later?"

Chucking darkly, Itachi nodded against Neji's lips before kissing them again. Neji managed to kiss back for a minute before he slumped in Itachi's arms, his breathing telling Itachi that he was asleep. Itachi pressed a couple more gentle kisses to his lips before he finally slid out of him. Neji let out a little mewl of protest as his hands curled against Itachi's shoulders. Itachi stroked Neji's face softly for a moment, coming to a decision.

He was keeping this little treat. He was too good to waste. He would have gone from company to company before ending up back at Byakugan Inc. He would have married some ditz of a woman his uncle had approved for him. He would have wasted away, becoming a shadow of this glorious creature in Itachi's arms.

Itachi rolled them carefully, pulling Neji onto his chest. Neji's hands curled into his long hair which had come loose at some point, and he tugged slightly as he resettled against Itachi's chest. Itachi closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent coming from the man lying on top of him, before a small smile stretched across his face.

He was looking forward to many more days with his lover. Years, if he had his way. Neji wasn't getting away from him.

His arms firmly wrapped around Neji, Itachi allowed sleep to drift in. He didn't care that the whole floor had probably heard them. He didn't care that his secretary could walk in at any moment. He had Neji.

That was enough.

* * *

Lovely PWP. Yes, Neji is OOC, and No, I don't care. Yes, the title is from the song from Team America - it seemed to fit, and I couldn't think of anything else after.


End file.
